It has been known in the prior art to provide various types of mounting arrangements for conveyor belt cleaners in which mounting brackets are secured on a transverse cross-shaft. Extending from the mounts are arms on which belt cleaner blades are secured, generally between a fixed nut and an adjustable nut. Such an arrangement provides for removal and replacement of individual belt cleaner blades as they wear. It also provides for securing the belt cleaner blades against movement, either rotational or otherwise, when the outer nut is securely tightened. Arrangements of this type are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,975,591, 2,794,540, 3,342,312, 3,504,786, 3,598,231, 3,674,131, 3,994,358, 3,994,384, and 4,098,394. The problem posed by these prior art devices is that once the cleaner blade is securely fastened on the arm and the arm is raised so that the blade contacts the conveyor belt, there may be a misalignment of the blade with respect to the belt due to varying belt angles across the width of the belt. No provision is made for individual rotational adjustability of each blade to maximize conformity with the belt surface.